Magnetism
by WritingOnTheStars
Summary: Because he can't resist her forever. 50 sentences about Squall, Rinoa, and a relationship that defies all the odds.


Decided to try something new to get myself back into the writing game. The fifty sentence prompts are taken from the LJ community 1sencenceorder, and this is theme set beta. I'm not affiliated with the community in any way, I just borrowed the prompts.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

#01 - Walking

She's walking toward him, and all he can see is her determined expression and a pair of brown eyes that seem to be screaming a million things to him all at once.

#02 - Waltz

He pretends not to know how to dance, because she intimidates him; but when he finally decides to live up to his SeeD training, she smiles so wide that he wishes that they can keep dancing past the end of the song.

#03 - Wishes

She strives for the peace and independence that Timber deserves, but she wishes that she could be a bit selfish for once (because the way that boy looked at her was too intriguing and it took all her power to walk away when she spotted the Headmaster).

#04 - Wonder

When she wakes up from her nap and sees him there, on the Timber Owls' train, she wonders about fate and destiny (before she jumps off her bed and lands in his arms), because he could be her savior in more ways than one.

#05 - Worry

He tries not to worry, but she seems far too delicate for battle (though she would pout and tell him he was wrong if he ever said it to her face).

#06 - Whimsy

Her plans are fanatical and crazy, and the strangeness of her whole thought process causes him to feel off balance; he knows the train mission is destined to fail, but she's too determined and he can't help but believe.

#07 - Waste

The mission fails marvelously, and all he can think about is where they get the money and the time to waste on making a replica train car; she, on the other hand, doesn't comment when he asks later.

#08 - Whiskey and rum

When he learns that she is his client until Timber becomes independent again, he feels like he needs a strong drink (even though he hates alcohol).

#09 - War

When Seifer tried to hold President Deling hostage, she realizes what exactly this is going to become and she asks for a safe place, because (true, bloody, deathly) war was never on her list of possible outcomes (she is beginning to think that she is awfully naive).

#10 - Weddings

She tries not to think about what she's actually doing when she fights, but when she sees the flash of a golden band on the finger of a slain solider (she just killed him, dear Hyne, she really killed him) she blinks away her tears and keeps following the group, her heart beating too rapidly for her liking.

#11 - Birthday

On her last birthday, the city of Timber had thrown her a grand party; this year she just looks at Squall and finds herself happy to be alive.

#12 - Blessing

He's thankful when Irvine joins the team; but when he starts checking out Rinoa with more than an innocent expression, Squall feels like ramming his gunblade through the sharp shooter's eyes.

#13 - Bias

Caraway doesn't give Rinoa enough credit, but his honor won't allow him to argue for her sake (this makes him slightly angry, at Caraway and himself).

#14 - Burning

As Edea takes control of her body, she is torn between an intense heat and numbness (and it's so excruciating she can't even start to think of a way out of this predicament she has created).

#15 - Breathing

When she grabs his arm and asks him not to leave her, he lets out the breath that he didn't know he had been holding.

#16 - Breaking

She feels herself shattering to pieces as he tumbles backward, the icy shard protruding from his chest (and his eyes burrow into hers and she can't seem to look away as he falls toward the ground below).

#17 - Belief

Awakening to a jail cells frightens her at first, but after a moment she smiles; Squall WILL save her, and this is what keeps playing through her head until the guards take her away.

#18 - Balloon

The missiles rise slowly, the puffs of smoke curling into spheres and dispersing slowly; he can't help but feel responsible (while Selphie is crying and falling to her knees) as he watches them float away.

#19 - Balcony

As they run around Garden looking for Cid, Squall can't help but look in the ballroom and remember ("You're going to like me, you're going to like me!").

#20 - Bane

Her tour of Garden is interrupted by someone in a funny outfit looking for Squall, and she thinks that this is the single most annoying thing that has ever happened (though she might be exaggerating a little).

#21 - Quiet

Fisherman's Horizon is a sleepy town, and after all the excitement of the past day, they both think that they could get used to this (but they both also know that they would get bored within a week).

#22 - Quirks

When he hears that she takes her coffee black, he can't help but repress a smile; she knows that he can't stand coffee without at least three creamers and two sugars, and she wonders where all that caffeine goes (because he certainly doesn't exert it on being friendly toward his teammates) .

#23 - Question

While he watches Rinoa run away ( and wishes that his comrades would stop playing that annoying music), he can't help but feel shaken by her question; he doesn't need anyone, right?

#24 - Quarrel

She knows that an argument takes two sides, but his silence is enough to make her angry anyway.

#25 - Quitting

When the group visits Trabia and discovers their mutual past, Squall feels a small weight lifted off his shoulders; Rinoa feels like it's the last nail in the coffin and that she should just go home (she can never fit with them, it's just not meant to be).

#26 - Jump

She thinks that maybe she's fallen for him too quickly, but then she realizes that she was the one who jumped into the situation (and she wouldn't change a thing, even though he is a giant bonehead).

#27 - Jester

She gives the ring to Zell, because (despite his normal behavior) he's the only one she would trust with something so important to her.

#28 - Jousting

He's really scarred out of his mind (he hates heights, he really does), but he keeps fighting the Galbadian solider on the flying frame because Rinoa is hanging from the Garden right below him and he refuses to let her down.

#29 - Jewel

When he grabs her and holds her close, saving her from falling to her doom, she thinks that his eyes sparkle like sapphires (but she would never tell him that, because she figures he wouldn't take it as a compliment).

#30 - Just

He watches her whisper to Seifer (and he wants to run to her, but he can't), and she falls; just like that, she's gone and he doesn't know what to do without her.

#31 - Smirk

All he wants is to see her lips curve up in that familiar grin and hear her crashing laughter ("I want to hear your voice…").

#32 - Sorrow

She can take everything in (see every sad face, hear every tense word) and she doesn't understand why, because she can see herself too; but she's not moving, and Squall won't look around him and see that he's not the only one hurting.

#33 – Stupidity

"Walking that span was really dumb," Quistis mutters to him after they meet him on the bridge; Squall doesn't care, because it was the only thing that made him feel like he was accomplishing anything (but Rinoa is still asleep and this fact weight heavily on his mind).

#34 – Serenade

Rinoa can hear her song (and it's a beautiful song, of war and destruction and fire and bright lights) and it calls her forward, until she's floating in space and she can see Adel's gruesome face, and suddenly the music is flat and horrifying.

#35 – Sarcasm

She opens her arms, because she needs to feel his heart beating next to hers; he thinks she's kidding, and she tries not to cry out in frustration ('Squall, you're such a bonehead!').

#36 – Sordid

He is in love with a Sorceress; he fells like it was so wrong, because he is the Commander of the institution established to defeat her powers, but he can't find it within himself to stop caring (and that annoys him more than anything).

#37 – Soliloquy

As she walks away from Squall and into the custody of the Estarian government, it takes everything she has to not turn around and run back into his arms; so she repeats lines of poetry in her head and hopes to Hyne that she can be strong one last time.

#38 - Sojourn

It only took a couple hours for him to come back to her, but they were the most excruciating hurt that she had ever felt (worse than being possessed, worse than nearly dying on the battlefield); being in his arms is like a healing balm, and she wished she could stay there forever.

#39 – Share

Everyone wants to talk to Rinoa as they make their way back to Edea's house in Centra, and it is easy to see by the surly look on Squall's face that he would rather not share at the moment.

#40 – Solitary

As they stand alone in the filed of flowers, Squall can't help but finally be at peace (despite the looming threat of the Sorceress powers and Ultimecia and everything else that is currently trying to destroy the one good thing in his life).

#42 – Neutral

He listens to her speak and he knows that he has to take a stand ('Even if you end up as the world's enemy, I'll… I'll still be your knight').

#43 – Nuance

They're flying through time compression, and she can feel them all around her (Selphie is like sunshine, Irvine is like a dusty trial, Quistis is like a blizzard, Zell is like a fidgeting canary) but Squall is just a bit different from the rest; he is the fire that protects her (and all of them) from doubt and fear.

#44 – Near

He goes out of his way to keep Rinoa in his party as they explore Ultimecia's castle (because every time he lets her out of his sight, he gets worried and she gets herself into trouble).

#45 – Natural

Rinoa knows that he's a born leader, just like his father (though he currently doesn't know it, she can tell that he and Laguna have the same spirit) and she feels safe when he stands between her and the world (she just can't handle all this pressure alone).

#46 – Horizon

When the castle falls apart and the only things that exist are the six of them and Ultimecia, Rinoa finds it hard to see the light beyond the darkness (but Squall knows that they will win, because he won't let them lose).

#47 – Valiant

He impales the time witch in the chest (and he knows it's for the last time, finally); she wishes that he didn't have to be the one to make the last blow, but she knows that Squall wouldn't be himself if he didn't.

#48 – Virtuous

He wanders through time, and he knows that he can't get out alone (because without Rinoa there was no light in the world); she was too pure for time compression to swallow her heart, so she found him and pulled him back with her, back to the warmth and the sunlight.

#49 – Victory

The six of them awoke in the field, and Squall couldn't hear himself think over Selphie and Irvine's cries of joy (they were embracing and kissing and he found it ridiculous); but as soon as he realized it was all over, he found himself grabbing Rinoa and holding her close and never wanting to let her go again.

#50 – Defeat

She considered it his greatest defeat (only because she thought herself to be the victor of his heart); he considered it his greatest defeat (only because he lost the stony façade he had spent so long perfecting), but he found that he didn't mind losing when it came to her.


End file.
